


If Santa was a Zombie

by Diaryofsomeone



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Innocent 10k, Murphy Being an Asshole, Still believing in Santa, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofsomeone/pseuds/Diaryofsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if 10k's parents never told him the truth about Santa. (Since 10k's age is a bit unknown I made him a little younger, like 16ish, and who's parents have time for that when trying to survive zombies). Short one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Santa was a Zombie

After days on the road the Delta-X-ray-Delta team had found an abandoned home to crash for the night. It was a large two story brick farmhouse which still had all the bottom floor windows boarded. Before the team had settled in Charlie and Mack searched the nearby houses and stores for supplies. For the first time in months they had actually returned almost more canned food than they could carry.

“Holy crap,” Doc commented. “Someone’s smiling down on use today.”

“There must have been a canned good drive at the church just before everything went down,” Mack explained. “We should stop by with the truck before we leave. Still a bunch over stuff in there.”

With the variety of foods there was playful banter on who wanted to eat what. 

“If there’s something other than beans I call dibs,” Warren joked. “I feel like that’s all I’ve eaten in weeks.” 10k was still relatively new to the group and, while he felt comfortable with Doc, he didn’t feel right joining in and stating his preferences. Whatever was left was good for him, food was food. As long as his stomach was full he couldn’t complain.

Doc ended up passing him a can of vegetable soup and beans. 

It was fairly quiet while everyone ate, leaving 10k to his thoughts. The last time they had spoke to Citizen Z he said it was December 18th. That had been just shy of a week ago. 10k missed the holidays, all the time spent with family, days off from school, holiday candies and of course, like most kids his age, the presents under the tree on Christmas morning. 

“I wonder if Santa turned into a zombie,” 10k inquired aloud before putting a spoonful of beans in his mouth. 

Everyone in the room paused and looked in his direction. 

“Whha?” the spoon in his mouth impeding his speech.

Addy and Mack stole a quick glance at each other while Warren looked lost for words. Of course it was Murphy to break the silence with a wheezing laugh. “Wow kid, I knew you were innocent but this really takes the cake. Santa isn’t-“ He was abruptly cut off by a sharp jab to the ribs by Charlie. 

“Umm 10k, what did you mean by that?” Addy asked. She had hoped they misunderstood him.

10k’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Well the zombies are everywhere and it’s been at least three Christmases without gifts, so I was wondering if they got to him all the way up there. Maybe we can ask Citizen Z the next time he radios?”

He’s inquiry was met by silence and awkwardly avoided eye contact. Well almost complete silence save for Murphy’s snickering which quickly turned into a full bodied laugh. Everyone else just looked uncomfortable, like no one wanted to speak.

“Aw kid,” Doc said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I really don’t want to be the one to tell you but...” He sighed, “Santa isn’t real.”

10k looked at Doc as if he just said zombies weren’t real. “...what?”

Doc sighed. “Santa isn’t real. Parents get the gifts and put them under the tree while the kiddos are asleep.”  
10k looked around the room, trying to see if they had all decided if would be funny to play a prank on him but Cassandra gave it away. She was the first to crack when pranks were played. Her solemn expression showed him they were telling the truth. 

“Oh...” 10k said, cheeks turning bright red. He hoped the others would drop the topic but that was not going to happen while Murphy was present.

“Seriously, you still believed in Santa!? This is hilarious! My god, how old are you? Maybe we should tell you about the Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy too!” Murphy mocked.

10k, having endured enough embarrassment, stood up. “I-I’m going to take watch.”

“Make sure you don’t shoot down any reindeer while you’re out there!” Murphy’s voice trailed after him.

Had anyone been outside they would have seen just how bright red 10k’s face had gotten. He couldn’t believe he messed up. Since meeting the group he had purposely been vague on his age. He knew he was the youngest person present but he didn’t want them to know the actual age difference. It usually wasn’t a huge issue for him until someone (usually Murphy) pointed out something he should have known. He had barely made it unscathed after Doc brought up porn but he knew it definitely put his age into question. 

He knew it wasn’t personal but if they had found out his actual age 10k feared they would treat him differently. A ‘kid,’ as the endearingly called him, shouldn’t be out sniping zombies and risking their life. 

Despite his age the zompocalypse forced him to grow up fast. But with the present revelation 10k felt the last of his childhood dreams wither.


End file.
